The Player (Twilight Forest)
Summary The Player also known as Steve or Alex, is the main character in Minecraft and the protagonist of the Twilight Forest mod. Very little is known about the Player, as they are a walking enigma. Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C possibly higher Name: Steve or Alex Origin: The Twilight Forest Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Miner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Survival Expert, Fire Manipulation (Via Fiery Armor and Sword, and Lamp of Cinders), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Bomb and Ice Bow), Flight, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through his skull), Teleportation, Healing (Via Charm of Life and Potions), Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Death Manipulation (Via Decay Potion), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal and Twilight Forest Portal), Power Nullification (Via Charm of Life), Necromancy (Via Zombie Scepter), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Ore Magnet), Light Manipulation (Via Moonworm Queen), Life Manipulation (Via Scepter of Life Draining), Transmutation (Via Transformation Powder), Deals extra damage to enemies without armor, Deals extra damage to enemies while charging, Homing Attack (Via Seeker Bow), Resistance to Ice (Holds both Yeti Armor and Fiery Tears, which protects against the chill of the glaciers) and Curses (Can see past the blinding darkness of the Dark Forest's curse), Possible Technology Manipulation (Possibly made the Carminite Tower's machines obey him.) Acid Manipulation (Possibly cleared an Acid rainstorm over the Thornlands), and Animal Manipulation (Possibly sent mosquitoes away from the Swamp), Can levitate enemies (Via Scepter of Life Draining), can pierce enemies (Via Cube of Annihilation), Immortality (Type 9. Death is but an inconvenience to them and they can reppear as long as their true selves exist) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Can fight and defeat the Hydra), possibly higher (Implied to be getting stronger as the game goes on) Can ignore durability with the Scepter of Twilight, and Potions. Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic combat and reaction speeds. Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Town class+ Durability: Town level+ Stamina: Above average (Can progress through the Twilight Forest without sleep.) Range: Standard melee range with swords, tens of meters with bows, multi-universal with portals. Standard Equipment: Swords, Bows, Arrows, TNT, Scepters, Charms, etc. Intelligence: Gifted, due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist and many others. Weaknesses: Non-splash potions take a little over a second to drink, and can be interrupted. Splash Potions can hurt him if he's too close. TNT takes several seconds to explode, usually giving enemies enough time to escape. He can be interrupted while slinging arrows, Scepters will run out of charge after a while, Charms can only be used once. Feats: *Defeated the Naga *Defeated the Twilight Lich *Defeated the Hydra *Defeated the Minoshroom *Defeated the Knight Phantom *Defeated the Ur-Ghast *Defeated the Alpha Yeti *Defeated the Snow Queen *Defeated the Giants Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scepter of Life Draining:' Drains the Life Energy of an enemy by immobilizing them and slowly sucking the life force out of them. *'Scepter of Twilight:' Shoots an ender pearl at the enemy ignoring durability. *'Zombie Scepter:' Summons Zombies to protect himself. *'Ender Bow:' When it hits an enemy, the Player and the enemy switch places. *'Cube Of Annihilation:' Throws a cube at an enemy which can pierce through targets *'Ice Bomb:' Throws a large ice cube at the enemy slowing them down. *'Peacock Feather Fan:' Sends anything in front of the fan flying backwards. *'Lamp of Cinders:' Sends a fire strong enough to burn past the thorns of the Thornlands. *'Seeker Bow:' Shoots an arrow that homes on the target. *'Tri-Bow:' Shoots three arrows at once. *'Knightly Axe:' Deals extra damage to unarmored targets. *'Minotaur Axe:' Deals extra damage while charging. *'Transformation Powder:' Transforms the enemy into an alternate creature. *'Charm of Life:' When the wielder takes fatal damage, the charm nullifies the damage, heals the wielder, then disappears. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Minecraft Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Smite Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Death Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Magnetism Users Category:Light Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Technology Users Category:Acid Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Insect Users